<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mating call of the devil by cartmanwk1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801568">mating call of the devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1'>cartmanwk1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Monster Midoriya Izuku, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the delivery was difficult, yes but it was worth it to deliver her son into the world she looked down panic soon set in followed by a sense of calm she would love her son no matter what even if he did not have eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mating call of the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strange creature graced the U.A entrance Exam Its body is similar to that of a mermaid, with a humanoid upper body and a piscine lower half. It has six wing-like limbs that each have a series of glowing purple eyes on them. Two wings are held over its head, two are stretched out to the side and the last two cover its body. The upper half is composed of several clawed appendages that clench together to resemble a bandaged cranium. It hovered over the other participants its eyes look over them surveying the competition, as present mic said go it rocketed off to the center of the city firing off purple projectiles at the fake villains not enough to destroy them but to get there attention, by the time it got to the center over a hundred robots crowded the streets below the fake city than it began to sing(Cara mia Addio) and with its singing, it began to charge up a powerful attack holding its six wings to the sky it slowly lowered two of them at a time with the first one a small ball formed at about their stomach with the next pair it grew larger and with the third it grew even larger almost touching all six wings and a halo foamed around it, and than it released the attack the first to come down was the halo as it fell it expanded encompassing all of the robots than finally, it dropped slowly desanding when it finally landed it sunk into the ground and than it went white.<br/>when the light faded the only thing that remained was the black outline of robots Meanwhile, the judges watched with interest on the screens.  Aizawa flipped through the applications of the examines coming across the one currently on all the screens.</p>
<p>Izuku midoriya<br/>quirk: Artemis<br/>type: transformation/mutation<br/>Description: The subject can transform some kind of scaled avian somewhat resembling an angel the transformation mostly changes the face and arms, when not transformed the subject has a mostly human frame only missing eyes which can instead appear any were on the subject's body at will anywhere on the subject. both when transformed and not the subject can fire off purple projectiles made through a process like nuclear fusion but does not produce radiation like normal nuclear fission. the subject's quirk has altered their mind they have no care for personal hygiene nor public decency.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>